<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Взаимопонимание by Twinkling_Alice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145790">Взаимопонимание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkling_Alice/pseuds/Twinkling_Alice'>Twinkling_Alice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Рецепт безумия [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Love/Hate, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:49:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkling_Alice/pseuds/Twinkling_Alice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>В рамках челленджа на тему способов говорить «Я люблю тебя»: https://vk.com/wall-99275377_6203<br/>2# Хриплым голосом под одеялами.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Рецепт безумия [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Взаимопонимание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В рамках челленджа на тему способов говорить «Я люблю тебя»: https://vk.com/wall-99275377_6203<br/>2# Хриплым голосом под одеялами.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Будильник врезался в сон противным трезвоном, но еще достаточно отдаленным, чтобы Суо мог забить на него и продолжить спокойно дремать, даже не сделав попытки выключить назойливую трынделку. Мунаката вставал в будни чертовски рано, по первому звонку подскакивал, будто становился запрограммированным андроидом, а не живым человеком, дрыхшим по выходным порой часов до трех дня без задних ног. </p><p>Мерзкие звуки утихли, как только Его Синее Величество изволило встать, скинув свою половину одеяла на притворившегося предметом интерьера Микото, но очень скоро последний помянул их внезапно доброй памятью. Уж лучше слушать будильник, чем занудные утренние речи любовника, вознамерившегося разбудить его немедленно, попутно отымев чужой мозг почти с той же искусностью, с какой ночью Красный Король не без наслаждения имел его подтянутую красивую задницу. </p><p>Как и всегда, Микото начал с тактики игнорирования, пропуская большую часть слов мимо ушей и не обращая никакого внимания на периодические тычки сновавшего мимо него в поисках своей одежды Рейши. </p><p>— Не делай вид, что ты не слышишь, я знаю, что ты уже не спишь. </p><p>Суо невольно позволил себе огрызнуться, зарываясь под одеяло с головой, несмотря на то, что ему и так было достаточно жарко, а охладительная система фирмы Мунаката из-под бока благополучно слиняла и разводила вокруг бурную деятельность. Бурную, конечно, по меркам Красного Короля, на деле Синий Король просто размеренно собирался на работу, и единственной помехой к тому, чтобы прийти на нее вовремя могла стать не знающая границ лень его соперника. </p><p>— Я могу оставить тебя здесь, но сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь расплатиться за номер. </p><p>Даже эта резонная провокация должного действия не возымела. Суо думал лишь о том, как заткнуть его хоть ненадолго, максимально отсрочив момент подъема. Но в голову ничего лучше не пришло.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — хрипло подал он, наконец, голос из своего укрытия, и хоть прозвучало это крайне угрюмо и с нотками недовольства, Мунаката действительно ненадолго замолчал, видимо, переваривая услышанное. За прозвучавшую следом усмешку Суо откровенно готов был его прибить на месте. </p><p>— Это тебе не поможет. </p><p>Сонные янтарные глаза потревоженного льва уставились на Капитана Скипетра 4. Микото соизволил-таки сесть в постели, хмуро созерцая уже полностью одетого Рейши и пожимая безразлично плечами.</p><p>— С бабами обычно срабатывает, — последовал полный непритворной простоты ответ, от которого Мунаката не смог сдержать очередной улыбки. </p><p>— Но я не «баба», Суо. </p><p>— А говоришь иногда как баба*. </p><p>— Не тяни мое время. Здесь был чайник и растворимый кофе, можем быстро распить по чашке и разойтись, наконец.</p><p>Это было не столько предложение, сколько констатация факта, поскольку, еще не закончив фразы, Мунаката уже двинулся в прихожую, зарывшись в ящиках большого шкафа в поискать подноса со всем необходимым инвентарем. Красный Король в раздражении повалился обратно на кровать, бормоча в его сторону проклятья.</p><p>— Ненавижу тебя. </p><p>— Я тебя, кстати, тоже, — голос Рейши звучал слишком бодро и довольно, снова приближаясь.</p><p>— Ну и на что это был ответ?</p><p>Синий Король включил чайник и обернулся с загадочной улыбкой, выбрав ответом молчание. </p><p>— Идиот, — заключил Суо с усмешкой и воспользовался подаренными пятью минутами, чтобы благополучно их проспать. Любоваться хитрой физиономией Мунакаты он сейчас совсем не горел желанием.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Мунаката часто использует слишком вежливую форму языка, которая больше свойственна женщинам.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>